During the drilling of a wellbore, various fluids are typically used in the well for a variety of functions. The fluids may be circulated through a drill pipe and drill bit into the wellbore, and then may subsequently flow upward through the wellbore to the surface. During this circulation, the drilling fluid may act to remove drill cuttings from the bottom of the hole to the surface, to suspend cuttings and weighting material when circulation is interrupted, to control subsurface pressures, to maintain the integrity of the wellbore until the well section is cased and cemented, to isolate the fluids from the formation by providing sufficient hydrostatic pressure to prevent the ingress of formation fluids into the wellbore, to cool and lubricate the drill string and bit, and/or to maximize penetration rate.
Wellbore fluids may also be used to provide sufficient hydrostatic pressure in the well to prevent the influx and efflux of formation fluids and wellbore fluids, respectively. When the pore pressure (the pressure in the formation pore space provided by the formation fluids) exceeds the pressure in the open wellbore, the formation fluids tend to flow from the formation into the open wellbore. Therefore, the pressure in the open wellbore is typically maintained at a higher pressure than the pore pressure. While it is highly advantageous to maintain the wellbore pressures above the pore pressure, on the other hand, if the pressure exerted by the wellbore fluids exceeds the fracture resistance of the formation, a formation fracture and thus induced mud losses may occur. Further, with a formation fracture, when the wellbore fluid in the annulus flows into the fracture, the loss of wellbore fluid may cause the hydrostatic pressure in the wellbore to decrease, which may in turn also allow formation fluids to enter the wellbore. As a result, the formation fracture pressure typically defines an upper limit for allowable wellbore pressure in an open wellbore while the pore pressure defines a lower limit. Therefore, a major constraint on well design and selection of drilling fluids is the balance between varying pore pressures and formation fracture pressures or fracture gradients though the depth of the well.
Wellbore fluids are circulated downhole to remove rock, and may deliver agents to combat the variety of issues described above. Fluid compositions may be water- or oil-based and may comprise weighting agents, surfactants, proppants, viscosifiers, fluid loss additives, and polymers. However, for a wellbore fluid to perform all of its functions and allow wellbore operations to continue, the fluid must stay in the borehole. Frequently, undesirable formation conditions are encountered in which substantial amounts or, in some cases, practically all of the wellbore fluid may be lost to the formation. For example, wellbore fluid can leave the borehole through large or small fissures or fractures in the formation or through a highly porous rock matrix surrounding the borehole.
Lost circulation is a recurring drilling problem, characterized by loss of drilling mud into downhole formations. However, in addition to drilling fluids, lost circulation may remain an issue for other wellbore fluids such as including completion, drill-in, production fluid, etc. Fluid loss can occur naturally in earthen formations that are fractured, highly permeable, porous, cavernous, or vugular. These earth formations can include shale, sands, gravel, shell beds, reef deposits, limestone, dolomite, and chalk, among others.
Lost circulation may result from induced pressure during drilling. Specifically, induced mud losses may occur when the mud weight, required for well control and to maintain a stable wellbore, exceeds the fracture resistance of the formations. A particularly challenging situation arises in depleted reservoirs, in which the drop in pore pressure weakens hydrocarbon-bearing rocks, but neighboring or inter-bedded low permeability rocks, such as shales, maintain their pore pressure. This can make the drilling of certain depleted zones impossible because the mud weight required to support the shale exceeds the fracture resistance of nearby zones composed of weakly consolidated sands and silts. Another unintentional method by which lost circulation can result is through the inability to remove low and high gravity solids from fluids. Without being able to remove such solids, the fluid density can increase, thereby increasing the hole pressure, and if such hole pressure exceeds the formation fracture pressure, fractures and fluid loss can result.
Various methods have been used to restore circulation of a drilling fluid when a lost circulation event has occurred, particularly the use of lost circulation material (LCM) to seal or block further loss of circulation. These materials may generally be classified into several categories: surface plugging, interstitial bridging, and/or combinations thereof. In addition to traditional LCM pills, polymers that crosslink or absorb fluids and cement or gunk squeezes have also been employed.